Jurassic Park: Return to the Park
by The Dream Master
Summary: Biosyn corporation has rebuilt itself twelve years after the accident in Jurassic Park.Now they return to recover the embryos which were lost by Dennis Nedry with the help of the one of Hammond's closest people,his grandson,Tim.(Finished!)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of Jurassic Park; this includes characters and story line. I have however made some characters for this fic, so please nobody take my idea. Also, this fic combines parts of the movie with parts of the book, so if something clashes with the two, I want it clear why it's that way. Also this fic depicts what would happen if the first island hadn't been destroyed, but the second island had been discovered. So basically, all three movies have happened, just book parts have been added.  
  
Jurassic Park: Return to Isla Nublar  
  
Twelve years ago, Alan Grant among other scientists and workers escaped from the island Isla Nublar, which was the planned site for the island theme park, Jurassic Park. This park was to revolutionize the field of cloning by genetically recreating dinosaurs. But the power went down, due to a mishap caused by a man named Dennis Nedry, who was paid by the Biosyn Corporation to steal priceless DNA strands. These samples were lost, though due to a roadside accident, and the type of dinosaurs known as Dilophosaurus. Ingen, the company which created the park, greatly lost money due to the deaths that happened on the island. One of the survivors, Tim Murphy, one of John Hammond, the founders', grandkids has been planning to go there. His reasons: To make money off his grandfather's creations. The company that is paying him: Biosyn. 


	2. Chapter 1: Proposal

Chapter 1: Searching for a Guide.  
  
Aaron Knight stepped off the elevator on the ground floor of the Hilton hotel. He was a Biosyn operative, who had just been assigned the biggest operation for Biosyn in twelve years. He was supposed to be finding three people to assist in the operation, and one was to have been to Isla Nublar in the past. Knight had already asked Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, and Dr. Sattler. They of course Had said no, even with the offer of two million dollars. "They are harder to get to everyday," he said to himself.  
  
He checked the lists of possible accepters who had been before. Next on the list, was the name Tim Murphy. Knight knew that was Hammond's grandson, and would probably say "NO" like the others. Oh well, he thought to himself, and walked through the lobby, and out the door.  
  
Tim Murphy's apartment was nice and neat, while it was a little small, it seemed cozy none the least. He was about twenty two, though this seemed like it was an older persons apartment, since it was so neat. Tim came out of the kitchen, and offered Knight a beer. He accepted, and sat down .He took notice to the books on the shelves. Most were on paleontology, though there were a few on philosophy and such. Tim came back and handed Knight the drink. He popped the lid, and took a drink. "So why have you come to me, Mr. Knight?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I'll be blunt; it's about the project your grandfather started twelve years ago. We here at Biosyn want you to come on a mission with us to recover some of the DNA samples left there."  
  
Tim stared in disbelief at the question. He knew his grandfather had worked hard, but in the end, lost the park due to a rotten employee. "Why should I," he said.  
  
Knight opened his brief case, and showed Tim all two million dollars. His eyes went wide. "This is Why Mr. Murphy. Do this one thing, and you will be a rich man. One condition, you can't tell anyone about this. Especially your Grandfather."  
  
Tim drifted into thoughts then said, " Deal."  
  
(This is just a starting chapter, my next chapters will be longer. Please r&r) 


	3. Chapter 2: Flight Preporations

(Note) If I mention any restaurants or music groups etc. I am giving credit to them now, so I won't be held responsible for not giving credit to them.  
  
Chapter 2: Flight Preporations.  
  
Two days past, and Tim got a call. It was Knight, who told him that they were about ready, and to pack what he was taking. They were to meet at the San Diego airport at 11:30 A.M., which gave Tim plenty of time to get going; He only lived a few miles outside of San Diego. He had already packed the night before, so he could go early. He decided to go ahead, and take a swing by McDonalds to get some food. He walked out onto the sidewalk, and removed his keys from his left blue jean pocket. His red '98 Camero sat on the side of the street, since he lived in an apartment building. He unlocked the driver side door and got in. The leather interior was warm, even for early in the morning. Tim revved the engine, and sped down the street. The radio was on, and Tim heard one of his favorite songs. It was by a newer band called Linkin Park, and the song was called In the End. He didn't think at the time that he was getting into danger once again, and that song, could be the last he would ever hear.  
  
He reached the airport about 11:15 A.M. Aaron Knight came out through the doors and waved a greeting to him. Tim pulled into a parking space near the front of the building. Knight came over to his car and helped him out. He then grabbed Tim's one small suitcase from the back, and followed the young man in. "So Mr. Knight, are we about ready to leave?" Tim said.  
  
"Soon," he replied, "Oh, and call me Aaron. Mr. Knight sounds too formal."  
  
Tim nodded. Aaron sat Tim's bag on the conveyer to be delivered to the copter. He turned to face him, and said "So Tim, if I may call you so, since we are all here, let me introduce you to the team."  
  
The two men walked outside. Tim observed three other men and one girl, about his age. The men were loading the helicopter, which was on the helipad, while the girl typed on her computer. Tim stepped closer to her, to see what she was typing. He could here her muttering the names of different dinosaurs, along with numbers; Tim assumed they meant the estimated numbers of how many there were of the different kinds. The girl looked up at Tim, a short smile crossing her face. Her long blonde hair waved in the wind, as the sun seemed to make it sparkle. Tim smiled back, and then took a minute to observe her features. She wore a short, blue tank top, and red shorts. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she replied.  
  
"Ah, I see you've met Jessica," said Aaron, "Jessica Riley, meet Tim Murphy."  
  
She smiled at him again and went back to typing. Aaron took Tim over to the men packing the copter. One moved forward and said "So, this is the kid you hired? Kinda scrawny, eh?"  
  
The other two laughed then came over to meet him. "Sorry," the man said, "We always make fun of the new guys. My name is Terry Carrin."  
  
Tim shook the man's hand, and then turned to the other two. "I'm Jake Winters," said the second man. He looked to be of African American origin, and was tall and muscular.  
  
The third man looked to be about forty-five, and was about as muscular as the second man, but the third was as the first, a white male. He then spoke "The name is Peter Jennings, you stay outta my way, I'll stay outta yours. Got it?"  
  
"Ignore Jennings, he just likes to work alone," said Carrin.  
  
"Well, the copter is all packed," Aaron said, "Everyone ready?" 


	4. Chapter 3: Departure and the flight

Chapter 3: Departure and Arrival  
  
The copter slowly rose into the air. Tim remembered the last time he had ridden on one. He had had so much fun, but that was before the disaster at the park. He shook off the memories, deciding now was not the time for them. The copter bounced into the air, slowly but surely moving toward the horizon. Tim looked at the other passengers in the copter, studying their facial features and their attitudes. The one called Carrin was the pilot of the copter; he seemed respectful, but adamant about his work. The co-pilot, the one called Jennings, who Tim frankly didn't want to mess with, seemed like he took his job to seriously and had major temper issues. The third one, the other nice one named Winters, was setting across from Tim. He seemed a lot like Carrin, but with a bit more of an attitude. All three were very muscular, and seemed like they were people Tim wouldn't want to get mad. His eyes soon drifted towards the young Miss Riley. She looked about his age, maybe a year younger, but from what he could tell, her beauty matched her brains. He shook off the thoughts of her, figuring too many thoughts about the girl would interrupt his work. He felt no need to find anymore about Knight, since he had already heard his intentions and ideas. Lost in thoughts, Tim began to drift off to sleep, awaiting their arrival.  
  
The raptor snarled and hissed, moving around the corner of the cabinets. Lex motioned for Tim to follow her; Tim giving her a shake of the head meaning "No". His sister crawled off around another corner. He then heard the sound of one of the two raptors in the kitchen coming near him. Its long neck reached around the cabinet, trying to smell him out. Tim began crawling after Lex, when he heard her scream, and something slam into metal. The raptor roared and looked toward Lex. Tim jumped up and ran; the raptor chasing after him. He ran into the freezer, trying to escape. He slipped and struggled to get up. The dinosaur, with its teeth barred, came toward him. It moved slowly, feeling the cold, slick ice. Tim couldn't get up in time, and realized he was going to die at the age of ten.  
  
Tim woke up, sweating badly. He checked and checked again, making sure he was still alive. A dream, that's all it was. That had happened to him during the incident, but he had escaped and locked the raptor in the freezer. Jessica looked at him. "You alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Bad dream."  
  
As she usually seemed to, she smiled at him, and went back to work. Her eyes had barley left the computer since take off. How long had they been flying? Tim questioned to himself until he heard, "Mr. Knight, estimated landing time, twenty- five minutes," said Carrin.  
  
"Good," said Knight.  
  
Tim, still drowsy then realized he had been asleep for almost three hours. As the last bits of cold sweat dripped down his forehead, he felt a chill, almost like a premonition. He wiped the sweat away and leaned back. "I hope nothing goes wrong," he said, as memories of Jurassic Park flooded back into his head. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Island and the Attack

Chapter 4: The Island and the Attack.  
  
"There it is, sir," said Jennings.  
  
All of the passengers, including the pilots looked out the windows as they passed over the island. Soon they saw a valley filled with large shapes. As they came closer, they saw the forms were Brachiosaurs. They let out loud bellows as the copter passed over. Soon enough, the came to a waterfall landing pad. Tim noticed it all too familiarly. Soon enough, he felt the swift jerk, as the copter touched the ground. "Leave your stuff here. This is base, since we don't want to attract much attention," said Knight, wiping his brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
Soon, they had a tent set up on the abnormally large landing pad. Tim realized this must have been a site for dropping the dinosaurs brought from site B. He noticed an old, abandoned jeep, near a fence which went around the road. He remembered the road went directly to the visitor center. That is when he noticed a giant foot print smashed into the hood. He shuddered in fear. "Hey, I got some food going here," Jessica said.  
  
"Smells good," said Tim.  
  
The others nodded. They didn't realize something else had smelled the cooking either. They heard a thunder-like stomping noise in the distance. Tim suddenly remembered what Dr. Grant had told him about the dinosaurs could smell fires and smoke, and would usually investigate. The noise was getting louder. "Darn it! Put out the fire!" he yelled.  
  
The others scrambled to get some water. Before any of them could get back with it, a large head emerged from the woods. Then a second. "Two of them. Darnit!" Tim yelled.  
  
The group ran toward the woods on the other side; the two giant dinosaurs moving toward them.  
  
The two Tyrannosaurs were fast. Tim and the others tried to escape by climbing into the trees, but it was to no avail. Jennings was the fastest but seemed a bit clumsy going through the forest. He soon ended up tripping over a loose root. The bigger rex, presumably the female, bent low and grabbed him. The others heard a loud crunch as teeth sunk into Jennings, crushing his bones. The others kept running, until they were sure the rexes were gone. They knew they would be gone soon, and probably wouldn't mess with the copter. They were wrong, and knew it when the five survivors heard a large explosion near the waterfall, and a loud splash. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Visitor Center

Nightfall. The survivors had hid in the trees since the attack, and were just now coming down to salvage their destroyed camp. Of course not much could be, but they were going to try. They had stayed in the trees around a field, and could see countless herbivores grazing or sleeping. Tim could name them all, but decided there was no time. The five walked until they could make out a gray slab in the darkness, illuminated by the waterfall, which glowed in the moonlight. It was empty, aside from various metal pieces. "Well, nothing," he said.  
  
The others nodded grimly. Tim realized that the group may not see their family and friends again. He spoke softly to himself, "Welcome to Jurassic Park, where survival is your only chance." ************************************************************************  
  
In San Diego, Lex had come by Tim's apartment to see him. She had just graduated from med school, and came to tell him all her experiences. When she entered the apartment, all she found was a note on the kitchen table. It read, DEAR LEX, I'VE HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE ON URGENT BUISSNESS. THERE IS A BRIEF CASE BEHIND THE COUCH WITH INFORMATION AND SOMETHING FOR YOU. HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON. LOVE TIM.  
  
She pulled the case out. There was a map with an X on one specific place. Under the map, was at least ten-thousand dollars? "WOW!" she exclaimed.  
  
She looked at the X, and dropped the map; A look of horror across her face. "Why would he?" she sobbed; tears rolling down her checks.  
  
She grabbed the phone next to the couch, and dialed a number she hadn't in a while. "Hello? This is Alan Grant," said a voice.  
  
"Dr. Grant," she sobbed, "Tim is on Isla Nublar."  
  
All Alan could do was gasp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Ankylosaurs slept by the river, their large shell-like spiked backs shaking as they snored. The five survivors moved across the shallow part of the water. They walked until they came across another clearing, with one large building in the center. "Shoot! It can't be!" Tim said.  
  
There was a big hole in the back, presumably from the Rex so many years ago. Tim stepped through the enormous opening in the back, and looked around. The lights were out, and little shown through in the night. "I wish we would have gotten a flash light," said Jessica.  
  
Tim gave her a look of concern and, with all his courage, stepped into the darkness. Carrin followed then Winters, Knight, and finally Jessica. The group walked into the main lobby, feeling along the walls. Finally, they found the front, opening it; trying to get some light. They were successful, as white moonlight bathed the lobby. It wasn't that bright, but they could see a lot easier. Suddenly, Carrin heard a loud squeak. He turned, and looked for any sign of animals. That's when Winters heard one too. He turned and saw a small, green lizard hopping on some debris. He moved toward it, stepping carefully over the roof pieces. It hopped away faster; Winters going faster after it. Suddenly, he fell into a deep hole. Carrin spotted him first, and ran toward the spot. Then, tens of hundreds of the little dinosaurs, more so like thirty of them, ran out from the shadows. Carrin being their closest target, they darted toward him. He screamed in agony as the first few dug their small incisors into his legs. Others started up his back, and bit into his neck, and skull. Winters by that time had climbed out, and was rushing toward him. "Stay back!" yelled Tim, "They have a neurotoxin in their bite. If you get bitten."  
  
Winters then backed up, and ran towards the others. They darted for the door, leaving the scream, bleeding man behind, as the compys continued to feed on their prey. With his one good eye, since one compy had punctured his other, he could see the others run out the door. He let out a final scream as the small animals bit in deeper, and darkness washed over him, as the doors shut. 


	7. Chapter 6: Embryos: Return to the Visito...

Chapter 6: The Embryos: Back to the Visitor Center.  
  
Tim and the others walked in the forest for hours, until finally, sunrise came. The island was illuminated by the suns rays, waking up many creatures. The group had decided to hide in the trees again, since Carnotarus had been roaming around on the ground earlier. Carrin lay awake that night, thinking about his job, and why he had taken it. All the stories were true, and he failed to believe them; he knew he would pay the price for that. The others were asleep, as Carrin climbed quietly down the trunk of one of the trees. I'll find somewhere to get help, he thought, and then I'll come back and get the others. He walked into the woods, examining the foliage and animals. He stopped at a different river, most likely running from or near the first, and watched a herd of Stegosaurus cross into the dense jungle. Soon he was in on the other side; sweating from the early morning heat of the jungle. Suddenly, he heard a startling cry somewhere nearby. It screeched again and again. Carrin began to step ever closer until he heard a moving sound to his left, followed by a snort. He turned around, ready to run.and realized he was staring a Velociraptor straight in the face. It roared and made a strange vocalization to its companions in the plants. Four more raptors emerged and blocked every escape. Carrin stepped back, falling as he tripped over a rock. Before he could even hit the ground, the lead raptor had already lashed out and ripped out Carrin's throat.  
  
Tim awoke as he heard what sounded like a low human scream. He then heard screeches and roars following it. Tim looked around the group. "Carrin," he said.  
  
Tim listened and realized what the noises were. Velociraptors. He quickly climbed around the branches, alerting the others of what was going on. Jessica stirred and groggily sat up. Knight rubbed his eyes and also sat up. "What's wrong?" said Knight.  
  
"I think Carrin is dead," said Tim. ************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean you can't," Allen yelled at the man at the airport.  
  
"That island chain is off limits," said the fat, short man.  
  
"Great, I'll have to find another way," he said.  
  
Lex came up behind him, carrying he loads of luggage. She looked at him, worried; he could tell, but she was able to force a smile. Alan had called Dr. Ellie Sattler, an old friend, for help, but she was busy. He even tried Ian, who was already traumatized enough. Poor Ian Malcolm he thought. Alan had always hated him since that weekend at the park, but he had come to know him better. Ian was a Chaotician and dealt with chaos theory and such. He had had the worst experiences on the island, though he had not seen some of the things that Alan himself had. Ian also always wondered about the Spinosaurus and why it was there. Grant tried not to talk about it, but it was brought up occasionally. Grant was going to see John Hammond, though Tim didn't want that. Lex had already talked to him, and he told them to fly to it. That plan had not worked well. Hammond would have other plans though, and Alan was going to find one he liked. The two waited for the bus to come, both with thoughts on their minds about Tim, and if he was alright.  
  
The group walked through the deep river, not seeing any signs of life. Tim knew that something had happened to Carrin, and was determined to find out what exactly had happened. They soon were in the dense trees and moving in further. Suddenly, a strong, gross smell hit their noses. They had heard Carrin's scream two hours ago, and had just come to find out, tropical heat makes things like that smell worse. The smell was Carrin, or at least came from what was left of him. "Gross," said Jessica, and turned away.  
  
All that was visibly left was his head, arms and stomach. His lower half had been completely torn apart and chewed upon. Suddenly, a low, stomping noise was heard. Out of the trees stepped a young Tyrannosaur. It roared at the intruders in its territory. The three ran back toward the river; the Rex gaining. It was only half as tall as the bigger ones, but its jaws still were the same. It had little problem crossing the waterway, and continued the chase, until the three had run all the way back to the visitor center, which wasn't very far from their departure point in the trees earlier. "I have an idea," Tim said.  
  
The threw open the doors in the front, and ran for the stairs. The young rex roared, then turned too a different smell. Unfortunately for the three, it was the dead Winters. It gave up on them and went to scavenge what little meat was left from the body. The three then ran further into the building, until finally, they ended up in a lab. "I think its safe here," said Tim.  
  
"I hope," Jessica replied solemnly.  
  
"Finally, I found it!" Knight suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What?" said Tim.  
  
"Its here, the embryos."  
  
Knight opened up his shirt pockets of the brown, safari vest he wore. He pulled out what looked like a small mirror. Inside though, it was like a miniature refrigerator. "I didn't think it was possible, but the embryos in this place are still frozen. I have to keep them that way to preserve them," Knight went on, "and now that I can, our mission is done. Now all we have to do is find a way off this island."  
  
Jessica looked as surprised as Tim did at how the man could be so happy at such a time. "I'm going to look around some more," Tim said.  
  
"Careful," said Jessica, as she went to see if any of the computers worked.  
  
The Rex was still eating its find, so Tim went to the back stairway. There were two doors on each side; Tim picked the first one. He gasped when he saw where it was. \ 


	8. Chapter 7: Raptors in the Kitchen

Chapter 7: Raptors in the Kitchen.  
  
The kitchen. Tim shuddered at the memories that came into his head. Things were almost exactly the same. Suddenly, an awful smell filled his nose. He turned toward the freezer. "Can't be," he muttered.  
  
He walked to the door, and opened it. Tim almost threw up on himself. Pieces of flesh were rotting and some was gone; most likely Compys. He noticed the lack of cool air, and realized the freezer must have gone out years ago. A sudden roar was heard from the hall behind the door. He opened it and went out. He walked till he got to the stairs.then stopped dead in his tracks. The Rex was on the ground; a gapping wound in its chest. Three raptors were at the bottom, feeding on the carcass, while at least four more were at the door. One looked up, its green eyes reflecting in the light. It saw Tim, and gave a low growl. It vocalized a message to the others, and started toward the stairs; the others moving after it. Tim muttered a curse and ran.  
  
He went looking for a place to hide; ending up going back into the kitchen. He dove behind some of the counters and crouched down. He had closed the door, but he knew that wouldn't help. These were the smartest dinosaurs on the island, and they could get through more than a door. He needed weapons against such a kind of creature, and all theirs were gone. Tim suddenly realized a pocket knife in his pocket. He pulled it out, and readied it. "Wow, some weapon," he muttered.  
  
Suddenly, the door clicked open, and the sound of the raptors long foot claws could be heard on the floor. He poked his head up a little higher. The first one in sniffed the air. He ducked as they turned his way. He noticed something on the floor across from him. It was a large spoon. Tim grabbed it and threw it across the room. He then remembered the others hanging on the sides of the cabinet. He crawled to them, and pulled three or four of the rack. He then hurled them as well. The confused raptors moved slowly toward them. The first one that came around the corner, Tim jumped out. The surprised animal jumped back. Tim stabbed it right in the left eye with the small knife. It howled in pain, and fell back. The other raptors moved at Tim, but suddenly, a loud shot rang out. The back raptor fell back, a pool of blood slowly forming around it. The others turned, knowing what they were against, and ran. They didn't, however, go back down the stairs. Tim looked up. "Jessica," he wheezed, out of breath.  
  
"Thought you could use some help, and I heard those things screech. Figured something was up."  
  
"Where did you get the gun?" he asked.  
  
"Found it old weapons storage, in a shed out back. I scouted the area, and noticed it was back there."  
  
Tim smiled, and followed her out the door, back toward the lab.  
  
Lex listened to her grandfather, as he spoke solemnly. "Why would Tim do such a thing," He questioned.  
  
"I'm asking myself the same question," Alan said.  
  
"What should we do?" said Hammond.  
  
"Find someone who will take us there," Alan replied.  
  
"I have it!" said Hammond, grabbing an old address book from a coat pocket.  
  
"What do you have?" said Lex, puzzled.  
  
"Steven," Hammond replied.  
  
"Who?" said Alan.  
  
"Steven Turner. He was Robert's cousin. He helped with construction on the park. He hasn't talked much to anybody since Robert's death. He knows a lot about these animals, mainly the T-rex. He had a nickname back then," Hammond stopped for a second.  
  
"What name, and how much did he know? And what was his name?" Alan questioned.  
  
"A lot about them. His nickname, you say? His nickname was T-rex Turner."  
  
Hammond dialed the phone number. He waited, then a click was heard. "Hello?" said a voice.  
  
"Ah! Steven, it's John," Hammond exclaimed.  
  
Back on the island, Knight was finishing packing his samples. Suddenly, he heard a deep hiss. He looked to his left, then his right. That's when he saw it. A raptor was in the hall, staring at him with deep, dark eyes. He started to back away, but it and a few others, were already moving toward him. The one in front's eye was punctured, blood trickled from the wound. It rubbed the eye with the side of its claw, and turned back to Knight. It could apparently still use the eye, just not well. Knight knew he was going to meet his end here. He moved backwards, and stopped, realizing he was being blocked by a computer desk. The lead raptor hissed again, and jumped. Knight let out a yell as his stomach was slowly ripped open. He new his death would be slow, until one of the raptors bit into his head, and crushed his skull.  
(Wow, long time since last update. Hope people like this story. Please read and review and continue to enjoy my on going story.) 


	9. Chapter 8: Rivers of Love

Chapter 8: Rivers of Love  
  
Tim and Jessica ran back through the visitor center. Flies were already gathering around the dead body of the Rex. The raptors were still occupied with their catch, but Tim and Jessica didn't know about it, and didn't seem to want to think about it. Back into the forest, the two disappeared, running until they were out of breath. Finally, they came to a deep river. There was a boat dock with the label on it which read "River Adventure." "I know this," Tim said, "this was supposed to be the river ride Grandpa was setting up. It was all up, except the Dilophosaurs kept spitting at the boats. Should we take a boat to the other side?" he asked Jessica.  
  
"Best chance we have, "she muttered.  
  
Tim pulled the boat up so Jessica could get in. She stepped lightly into the damp, rotten smelling boat. She made a face at the smell, but didn't say anything. Tim then climbed in, and unhooked them. He dipped the boats paddle into the water, and pushed them off, down the river.  
  
The ride was smooth and quiet. The sounds of the jungle were the only things to be heard, and most were calming. The only other sounds were the hum of Cicadas in the trees, until a low growl came from the jungle. Tim looked up, but saw nothing. "Where is this taking us?" questioned Jessica.  
  
"To the other side of the island, where a possible com unit might be," Tim said. Suddenly, they heard the low growl again. This time, after the growl, a shot of gooey, black liquid shot out from the tree. It slammed into Jessica's shoulder. She screamed in pain as it burned straight through her shirt, and began eating away at her skin. Tim swept up a handful of water, and tried to rub it off, but it ended up burning him as well. Another shot suddenly flew from the trees. It hit Tim right in the back. He yelled as the acidic substance ate through onto his skin. He tried to stand up, but tripped, and went into the murky water. Jessica, clutching her shoulder, turned to the water, and yelled for Tim. A minute passed, and no sign of life was seen. Suddenly, behind the boat, a splash came up. Tim grabbed the side, and pulled himself up. "Tim!" Jessica screamed.  
  
She pulled him back into the boat, and hugged him. Tim felt himself getting warmer, from the embarrassment of being hugged by her. "I'm so sorry I got you into this," she said, with a loving, quiet tone to her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
"I told Knight you seemed perfect for it, the kind who could be won over easily. I know you took the money, but I was so wrong., you are strong. I guess you have reason to hate me now."  
  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" he said.  
  
He tensed, but loosened up quickly, and slowly opened his mouth. He could tell Jessica was doing her best to keep the pain away, he could see it her eyes. "Jessica.." He trailed off, and then slowly once again caught himself back up, "I love you," he said.  
  
Her eyes widened just a bit, and then slowly she closed them, and pulled him close. "I love you too," she breathed out, and then, raised her lips to his. 


	10. Chapter 9: Possible Rescue

Chapter 9: Possible Rescue (Please, if I offend anyone with this character, tell me how to change Turner. The only Australian I've ever really seen is that Crocodile Hunter, so please help me to improve my characters. Also, I'm a decent way through the story, but would anyone like to beta read my pages? Send me a message at swfreak2@hotmail.com (That's also my msn address for anyone who would like to talk with me) if you would be so kind to beta read and make suggestions for my piece. My final statements here, before I get back to the story, would be based on reviews from the last chapter. So love was a bit strong choice of words. Somewhere inside me I guess I was thinking about someone, and well, got carried away in the story. Thanks for your reviews, and hope you will keep reading. Finally, a special thanks to seiradogbaby for beta reading this page. She helped me a lot with this chapter. Thanks seiradogbaby! ) "G'Day mate," the man said as Grant shook his hand.  
  
Lex stood behind him, and cautiously looked the man over. He was about six foot, with gray jeans, and a black shirt. He looked to be about forty years old, and had dark, gray eyes. "The name is Steven Turner, but since I have expertise in the study of the Tyrannosaurus, you can call me T-Rex Turner. Ah, and such a lovely young Sheila you got with you. Your daughter?" asked the man, looking over at Lex. "No, Hammond's granddaughter," Grant replied. Turner smiled and looked at her. "You coming with us?" he questioned her. She shakily nodded yes. Turner turned to Grant and motioned for him to come into his shop. Lex watched as they went into the building. .********************************************************************* Tim sat up, and looked into the jungle. He had heard the growling from earlier again, and was trying to find where the animals were. He was fearing now for Jessica, and hoping to God that they would make it through the perils that were still possibly ahead. Jessica, at this time, had fallen asleep, and Tim had lain down to comfort her, but had gotten up quickly with the low growls the forest emitted. Tim suddenly felt a sharp jerk, as something hit the boat. There was a large splash behind them as something decently big hit the water. Jessica sat up groggily. "What was that?" she wearily said. "Hold on to something; this won't be good," Tim said as he saw a long, slender, greenish-black form go under the boat. Lex didn't like this man, Turner, at all. He seemed very self centered, and questioned her a lot. They were as of now, making arrangements to take a boat to the island. Lex wondered how her grandfather ever came to befriend such a man, but somehow it had happened, and he was their best choice as of now. "So," Grant said, as he left the building," When do we leave?" Turner turned to him, and said, "Dr.Grant , we will leave tomorrow morning for Costa Rica, at 6 A.M." Turner turned and looked at Lex. "Better leave this Sheila at home. We wouldn't want her pretty little face to get scratched, now would we?" Lex muttered a curse under her breath, and, before turning to leave, gave Turner a quick gesture with her middle finger. Grant chuckled, and followed her. Turner gave a slight grin, and walked back into his shop. ********************************************************************* In his office, Turner dialed a number on his phone. A young woman's voice came over the speaker and said, "You have reached Biosyn Head Offices. This is Jenna speaking; how may I help you?" "Yes, please link me to your head director. Tell him 'Steven Turner' is on the phone." "One moment," the woman answered back. The annoying hold music played into Turner's ears, until, finally (Gosh, I hate that music!!!!!!!!!) the phone clicked, and a man's voice was heard. "Lewis Dodgeson speaking. What information do you have, Turner?" the man questioned. "Well, our team seems to have failed. I'm going in to 'save' the survivors with Dr. Alan Grant, and Hammond's granddaughter. If they do not have the embryos, I will go retrieve them." Dodgeson coughed, and then said, "Good, good. We need those at all costs. Get them, and you will receive a nice bonus." Turner smiled. "Consider it done," he said, and hung up the phone. ********************************************************************* The boat flipped sideways as the creature hit again. This time, it climbed out of the water, and breathed in fresh air. Tim looked at the dinosaur. It was as he had suspected. The dinosaur was a Dilophosaurs. It was about eight foot high, with a slender, green body, and a double crest on it's head. It had decently large incisors, and bright, yellow eyes. It shook itself dry, than made another leap, this time landing on the boat. It hissed and opened its leathery frill. The boat on that side began to tip again. The dinosaur slipped, and back into the water it went. The boat had tipped too far this time, and over it flipped, plunging Tim and Jessica into the cold water once again. 


	11. 10 The Rescue is underway

JP Chapter: 11: The Rescue is Underway.  
  
Tim and Jessica still floated on their raft toward an end which was uncertain for the both of them. They had survived together for so long, and after the bond they had developed, they couldn't afford to give up now.  
  
In the back of Tim's mind, he was glad this had all happened, but he knew his grandfather would never forgive him. He would be glad Tim was alive, but nothing more. Tim could just see it. He and Jessica returning home, going to meet his grandfather, when suddenly, he wouldn't be allowed around any longer. His grandfather had developed such a temper over the years since Jurassic Park, and just wouldn't accept that others wanted the power which he had had, and that they, in this present time, may have more control over this project than he did. Tim turned to look at Jessica, who was asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong. Tim knew, as soon as this boat stopped, they would be on the run again. Suddenly, the boat hit with a thump, something hard in front of them. It was gates into a man-made lake. They were torn up pretty bad. They had a label on them, which read "Plesiosaurs, keep away unless properly trained." Tim hadn't heard of these being here, but than again, Tim had never gotten to explore so much of the island before. He pushed back, and grabbed the gate, pulling it open. The boat drifted off through the gates, and back into its motions down the river.  
  
Turner and the other loaded onto a boat, outside of Costa Rica. They had been on a plane all morning and after a quick stop in a local bar, they were on their way toward the island.  
  
The ocean crashed against the sides of the old rust bucket of a boat. Turner came out, followed by two men he had hired for the trip. The one on the left was named Jared Powers. The one on the right was named Dirk Ranga. Jared was about 5'6, with long black hair, and green eyes. Lex, who stood on the side though he was cute, though he was about five years older than her, she still kept her gaze on him. The other, Ranga, was Asian, about 5'3, with black eyes, dyed green hair, which was spiked, and a goatee. He looked pretty menacing by his appearance.  
  
"So, Isla Nublar is three hours away, so you all rest up. We have a long trek ahead of us, once we arrive," Turner told the group.  
  
"Do we have any idea where they might be?" Grant quickly questioned him.  
  
"Oh, I might know a few places to look."  
  
Jessica screamed as the giant neck rose above them. It let out a shriek at the boat, and swung its head towards them. It was Plesiosaurs, and it had a bad attitude toward the two. They must have crossed through its territory, Tim thought to himself. He paddled frantically to get away, but the dinosaur was too fast and big to get away so easily. Tim and Jessica both pulled all their strength as the dinosaur began to come ever closer to the two. They were so close, only feet away from shore, but the Plesiosaur was closer. Tim looked around, but all he could see was some shapes moving from the huge domes across the island. Pterodactyls, he thought. Maybe I can attract them.  
  
Tim searched his pockets for anything useful. His hand fumbled across various objects, till it finally rested on one. It was the pocket knife from before. When the Plesiosaur was close enough, he gave a couple of good slashes to its neck. This gave just enough scent off for the Pterosaurs to smell it and attack. By the time the dinosaur had fought off it's flying relative, Tim and Jessica were already back into the jungles.  
  
The two moved on for yards, until finally, they found a small cave, big enough for the two of them to fit inside. Thunder sounded over head, signaling the coming of another storm. Tim gathered quickly some wood to start a fire with. The two ventured into the small nook. They began the fire, and sat, looking into the dense jungles. Their third night on the island had begun. The rain pounded, but the animals outside didn't seem to mind it.  
  
"Get some rest, "Tim told her, caringly.  
  
Jessica lay back, onto the hard rock floor, and was surprisingly able to quickly fall asleep. Tim looked at her sleek, slender form. She was beautiful, and he was so glad he had gotten to know her. Tim himself, lay back, next to her, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Three hours seemed like only a few minutes to Lex, who now was dressed and ready to go on the hunt for her brother. Turner and the others stepped quickly off the boat and into the dense, faintly lit jungles of the island. Afternoon was fast approaching, and Lex got the chills of the night on this island again. She could hear cries from the shadows of the creatures that lived there. She couldn't tell what they came from, but she really didn't want to be around to find out.  
  
The group trudged on till they reached a large, dark building. The Visitor Center. Lex looked cautiously at the old building, but kept up with the others and went into the darkness. She felt like that time had been millions of years ago, and now she was facing the demons of her past, that haunted her from this place. They walked up the winding stair case towards the embryo room. What they found was so hideously disgusting, Turner himself almost threw up. It was Jennings, or rather, what was left of him. They tried to step around the torn flesh and blood, being cautious as not to touch it, for fear of tropical infections as well. Turner walked over to the embryo case, and opened it. It was still operating fine, surprisingly.  
  
"Alright, boys," Turner said, gather a set of embryos into a small cooler, "We got what we came for, lets get going. Kill the man. Do what you want with the girl, but make it quick," he sneered.  
  
The other two looked at Lex with lustrous eyes. One drew a gun, and pointed it towards Allen.  
  
"Sorry about your friend, but he isn't our concern. Not with the money we get offered, plus, this sweet girl here is enough for now, on my part," Ranga snickered.  
  
"Yes, he is right," Jared replied, "You're so beautiful, so full of life. I might just forget the money, and run off with you."  
  
Lex looked horrified towards the deeds which the two men were about to commit. She closed her eyes, wishing that God would show some mercy upon her and Allen. Suddenly, two Velociraptors came into the room. Turner turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Shoot them, you fools!" Turner screamed at his hired help.  
  
They turned, but it was too late. The raptors didn't even think to touch Allen or Lex, and, as if Lex's wish had come true, as the raptors pounced on the two hired hands. Lex grabbed Allen's hand, and they both ran after Turner. 


	12. Ending: Farewell to a friend

JP Chapter 12: The Pursuit and the Escape. (Wow, last chapter was long, and equally long to make up for all the time I've taken to get things back together to continue this. Hope you like it. This maybe the last chapter, with the possibility of another, if this gets too long. Enjoy and keep reviewing. One last thing, for something I left out, since this is a PG rated fic, is more than just sleep went on isndie the cave that night.)  
  
Tim and Jessica ventured out into the early morning mist. They had heard gunshots in the woods, near the visitor center the night before. Tim had suggested that there was a rescue possibility underway, and that they may be off soon. He had hoped his assumption was right. They walked for an hour until they reached the center. Suddenly, the doors swung open, and a tall man ran out. In pursuit were to very familiar figures to Tim.  
  
"Oh my god, they came!" Tim exclaimed, "Dr. Grant, Lex , over here!"  
  
Lex turned at the sound of her name and looked.  
  
"Timmy!" she screamed.  
  
Allen was still in pursuit of Turner, and kept going, to assure he wouldn't take the boat. They two kept running through what seemed like endless amounts of trees. Finally, the ocean was visible. Turner seemed to be home free. He laughed at his luck. He turned to Grant, who was on the edge of the boat staring at him.  
  
Suddenly, the leaves behind Grant began to rustle. Grant dove out of the way, just in time to see a Tyrannosaur emerge from the thicket. It looked down at Turner, almost like it remembered him. IT moved slowly forward, and with out second thought, grabbed Turner up into its powerful jaws. He screamed painfully for help, but Grant just stood at a distance, and watched the horrific death of the former hunter. The dinosaur turned and moved back into the thicket, seemingly satisfied with its catch it had just devoured. Meanwhile, behind Grant, Lex and the others emerged. Tim and Jessica looked towards the boat, and with wide smiles, ran for it. Grant and Lex followed, but their joy was short lived. A pack of raptors burst from the other end of the trees, and ran for them. They pounced on Tim, and began biting him. Jessica screamed for them to get off, but it was too late for Tim. Jessica and the others ran for the boat, and jumped aboard. Grant pushed off, and Lex gunned the motor.  
  
Jessica lay back, on the deck crying at her loss. She thought back, to just a few hours ago, and the time she had shared with Tim. She wished it could have lasted forever. She almost wished she was back their, with Tim alive, than here, without him. She saw his sister was in her own torment over the loss. She was glad though, on one thing Tim had left her. He had saved her, and gotten her off that forsaken place. And also, he left her one more thing, which was unexpected. He left her, a child.  
  
THE END  
  
(Ok people, tell me what you think. I can always rewrite the ending, or make alternate endings, so give me some ideas. Thanks for all your help. Hope you liked my fic.) 


End file.
